


Cold - Minkyun

by Phoenixvvv



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Its just minkyun cuddling really, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixvvv/pseuds/Phoenixvvv
Summary: Minhyuks heater breaks so he sleeps in Changkyuns bedCross posted on Wattpad (@Phoenixvvv)
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 33





	Cold - Minkyun

**Author's Note:**

> Still cant tag help me-

°•°•°•°

"Fuck my life.." Minhyuk groaned out as he twisted the lnob of his busted heater in hopes of it working again.

It didn't..

Minhyuk groaned and grabbed his blanket and a pillow.

'Not to-fucking-night winter air, I'm GONNA be warm and I'm not gonna get sick, monbebe need me as well as monsta x.' He thought as he angrily stomped down the hall and found himself in front of his maknae's room.

He knew he could room with Chankyun because the younger is always awake at this time, trying to help with music production for their upcoming album.

He burst in the room causing the younger to jump, fling his headphones of his head, and fall off his chair.

"Hyung what the fUCK!" he shouted as he got up.

"Shush, my heater broke so I'm sleeping in here till' it gets fixed. Now stop working so hard your gonna get a sty." Minhyuk stated as he threw his blanket and pillow onto the youngers bed and climbing on top of it.

"So you just want me to...what?" Changkyun saved his work and shut his computer down.

"Cuddle me you hoe" Minhyuk made grabby hands towards the younger, causing him to snort and shake his head.

Changkyun shut everything off after securing his files, and walked over to his bed, plopping down next to the man baby.

As soon as Minhyuk felt the bed dip, all of his limbs were attached to Changkyun.

"Hyung jesus christ why are you so cold??" The younger asked, hissing from the sudden icy contact of the elders hands.

"Are you fucking dumb my heater broke I told you this." Minhyuk grumbled before snuggling furthur into the younger.

"Alright jesus go to sleep." Changkyun muttered, cuddling up to the elder, who was starting to warm up.

Changkyun smiled before fading out of his conscious state.

Maybe this wasn't gonna be so bad after all..

°•°•°•°•°

"hyUNWOO GET THE FUCKING CAMERA CHANGKYUN IS SHOWING SIGNS OF HUMAN EMOTION-" The two snuggling boys were abruptly woken by Kihyun's shouts.

"whAT THE FUCK KIHYUN!" Minhyuk shouted and threw a pillow at the screaming hamster in the doorway.

Changkyun groaned and woke up.

"what the fucketh-" Changkyun couldn't finish his sentence before a camera flash went off.

"That's going in the photo album of embarrasing member moments" Kihyun spoke, proud of himself as he waved a small polaroid photo in the air.

The two cuddling boys groaned as their Mother- Kihyun, left the room to get breakfast ready.

Changkyun looked over to the elder male, noticing his uneven blink and the fact that he literally looks like a sesame street character when he wakes up.

"If you take a photo it'll last longer"

"Kihyun-hyung already did that"

"Hoe shut the fuck up-"

"LANGUAGE" speaking of kihyun.

Changkyun got out of bed and as soon as he got into the hall, he wished he didn't. 

1\. His room was warm and so was Minhyuk   
2\. Its literal chaos.

Jooheon is screeching his lyrics in trespass while kihyun and hyunwoo are frenching in the kitchen, with wonho trying to stop them, and hyungwon is passed out on the couch.

He decided to nope outta the situation and returned to his room, only to find Minhyuk passes out again.

He groaned and ran to jump on his hyung.

"Do that and I'm gonna beat your ass." Minhyuk grumbled as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

Changkyun smiled sheepishly and watched as his hyung stood up and walked into the hall without his blanket or pillow.

"Hyung, aren't we getting your heater fixed today?"

"Mm..

Nah."

Fuck me this sucks-


End file.
